battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Tooth/Transcript
Video This video has been removed...actually, APRIL FOOLS! *'(Cue Intro)' *'Leafy '''Needy, *slapped by Needle* I know it is trying to offer something ''great, but what is that speaker thing? I suggest we dismantle it to find out! *grabs hammer and throws it at the speaker but misses* Uh-oh, I missed. *'Ice Cube' Leafy, what's happened? You've become evil. *'Leafy '''IC! *gives Ice Cube a hug* IC, I'm sorry I killed you. *'Ice Cube''' I want revenge! *'Announcer' ...Cake at Stake. *'(Cake At Stake theme plays') *'Announcer '''So, since the cherries were dumber, they got a lower total test score. One of them goes home. And the number of votes is, *number of votes being displayed as 00000* hold on 1/60 of a minute, 0:01 that doesn't seem right. *number of votes being displayed as 00012* Oink, there it is. It was the second time that digit was used, 1 and the third time that digit was used. 2 We weren't sure if they would work. Oh, and, um, Cherries, uh, well, I forgot to buy a cake, so I had to make something. It's a *bam* slice chunk of Ice. *Ice Cube camouflages with the cake* *'Match''' *About to vomit* *'Announcer '''So yeah, if you remain ice-chunk-less, you leave BFDI. And Ice Cube, what are you doing here? You're on the other team. *'Ice Cube''' (gets flinged back to the Squashy Grapes* AAAAAAAH! *'Announcer' Moving on, Pin, you have a WT. Would you like to use it now? *'Pin' Uh, no. I mean, there's nothing mean I- *'Announcer '''Yeah, yeah. We know. Anyway, at 0 votes it's- *'Pen it's got to be Block- *'''Announcer No. It's not. It's all girls- *'All girls' Yeah! *'Announcer '-except Match- *'Match '''Hey! *'Pin''' Yeah! *'Match '''HEY!! *'Announcer '-and Pin. *'Match Yeah! *'Pin '''Hey! *'Announcer '''Yeah. *throws at Bubble and Pencil. Bubble pops and Pencil flies off into the horizon.* 'Firey, Eraser, and Pen. Also no votes. *flings chunks to Eraser, Pen, and Firey* *'Firey 'Wooh! *melts chunk of ice, growing weeds* *'Eraser and Pen '*smashed from chunk of ice* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! *'Blocky '''Yeah, elbow room! *Announcer: Match and Pin, you only got one vote apiece. *Match: Apiece? APIECE? You know, we aren't just objects, well maybe Pin is. *Pin: HEY! *Match: We have feelings too! But Pin's don't matter. *Pin: HEY! *Match: Yeah. *Pin: HEY! *Match gets smashed in the face by an ice chunk* *Pencil: Match, are you okay? *Match: Hey, how are you back? I thought you flew away. Off beyond the horizon! *Pencil: You're seeing strange things because you're HALLUCINATING! See, I'll turn into dumb Bubble! *Pencil turns into Bubble* *Match slaps Pencil* *Match: Don't do that! It is K-R-E-P! *Voiceovers: Dun dun! *The screen shows Woody and Blocky as the Final Two* *Announcer: Blocky. *Woody: Aaaaaaaah! *flips out* *Announcer: Is eliminated at six votes. *Woody: Aaaah. *sigh of relief* *Announcer: Whoa! Deja vu! *Pen: Blocky gone?! But that can't be! Blocky's a great guy! He's my friend, too! And he's only killed two people. *flashback to Blocky kicking Bubble, causing her to pop* *flashback to Blocky throwing Ice Cube into a giant fire* *Announcer: Yeah, whatever. *Blocky gets flinged into the TLC* *Blocky: AAAAAAAAAH! *Announcer: And, with that, the Squashy Grapes, the original losers, are now ahead at 9 to 8. *screen shows a scale weighing the amount of contestants on each team* *Announcer: Golf Ball's chance of winning went from *Golf Ball: 5.555 repeating percent to 5.882 percent! *Pin tries eating the ice chunk* *Pin spits out the ice chunk* *Pin: Poo! Yuck! That was terrible! *Announcer: Well, let's see if you can do any better. Because the next challenge is all about food. Cooking it, and eating it. * *Announcer: Wait, we already did that, didn't we? *Announcer: Okay. So the remaining 17 of you. You will each bake a cake. I'll be one judge. Let's see. Flower, one previously eliminated contestant, could be our second. And the magical die of judgement *screen shows a die* *Announcer: will be our third. *Eraser: Wait, is that just a normal die? *Announcer: Um, maybe. So yeah. Your scores will out of 26. Here are some ingredients. *Camera pans to a pile of ingredients* *Announcer: There are no recepies for you to follow, and you may use any flavors you like. The contestant that makes the best cake will recieve a Win Token. *screen shows 'GO!!!!' *Pencil: Look, it's Bubble! Remember? How she can't count to three? *Match: Oh yeah, she's really dumb. *Bubble: Guys, I'm not dumb! I just died before I could get to three! See, I can do it! One, two... *strawberry lands on Bubble, popping her* *Match: Yeah, she's really dumb. Dumb for sure. *Camera pan to Golf Ball, who is strring her batter* *Golf Ball: Mix, mix, mix! Mix, mix, mix! *Snowball: No recipies? How are you supposed to make a cake without recipies? It's as bad as making a cake out of dirt! *Snowball picks up some dirt from the ground and throws it away* *Camera pan to Coiny, who throws in some dirt into the Oven-O-Tron* *Coiny: Uh, um, well, a dirt cake is better than an ICE cake! *the dirt that Snowball threw whizzes past Coiny* *the chunk of dirt that Snowball threw lands in Golf Ball's batter, but she doesn't notice* *Tennis Ball: Look GB, I finished! It's a rice cake! *Camera pan to Pen, Eraser and Leafy and her huge mixing bowl* *Eraser: Um, Leafy? Why are you making such a big cake? *Leafy: So if anyone is having trouble making a cake themselves, I can lend some! *Eraser: Oh, so is it like you do it for me? *Leafy: Um, I guess? *Eraser turns to Pen* *Eraser: Good news Pen! Leafy is going to make our cakes! *Leafy: Well, that's not what I was planning for. So there's a price to pay! *Leafy takes out a jar full of cyanide pills* *Leafy: Wha? Oops, there's the jar I was looking for! *Leafy takes out a jar labeled 'Tip Jar'* *Leafy: Pay up, boys! Minimum tip is five dollars. *Eraser: Oh, I don't have any money. *Eraser turns to Pen* *Eraser: Pen, you got some? *Pen: Mmm, here! *Pen takes out an eight dollar bill* *Pen: I have eight dollars! That'll be enough! *Leafy: Grr! *Camera pan to Snowball* *Snowball: Making a cake without recipies is as almost as bad as making the cakes out of TWO METAL BALLS! *Camera pan to Ice Cube, who is dancing* *Snowball throws the two metal balls he formed away. One of them hits Ice Cube and she shatters* *The other metal balls smashes the Ice Cube Recovery Centre, and a sign appears on the Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator that reads 'Est. Time Left: 75 min.'* *Camera pan to Needle, who is pouring Yeast into her bowl as Teardrop passes by* *The Yeast in her bag runs out* *Needle gets another bag of Yeast* *Camera pan to Leafy, Pen and Eraser* *Leafy: I know, but eight dollars will only get you one cake, dum-dums! *Pen: Hey! I see something! *Camera pan to $1.99 bill on the grass* *Pen swoops and picks the bill up* *Pen: But we're still one cent short! *Eraser: Coiny's a penny, right? *Pen (offscreen): Yeah! *Camera pan to Pin and her cake, which is shaped like Flower* *Teardrop approaches Pin* *Pin: Well, I'll get ten points from Flower, right? *Camera pan to Bubble* *Bubble: One, two, three! *Camera pan to a shocked Pencil and Match* *Camera pan to Bubble again* *Bubble: Four, five, six, seven eight! *Pencil: Hey, Match! Maybe Bubble isn't dumb! *Camera pan to Golf Ball* *Golf Ball: La, la! *a ding comes from the Oven-O-Tron* *Golf Ball smells her cake* *Golf Ball: It smells... dirt-y! Oh well, probably just me. *Camera pan to Coiny* *a ding comes from the Oven-O-Tron* *Coiny: Now my cake is done! *Camera pan to Firey, who is holding is cake above himself* *Firey: Heh, heh! Need an oven, Coiny? Not me. I'm my oven! *Camera pan to Pen and Eraser picking up Coiny* *Coiny: Huh? Hey, put me down! *Camera pan to Firey* *Firey: Ha ha! *Camera pan to Rocky, who is standing by his bowl* *Rocky: Bleh! *Rocky vomits into his bowl* *Announcer: Thirty minutes left. *Match: Uh oh! We haven't started! I have twenty bucks. *Match pulls out a comibination of $8 bills, $1.99 bills and pennies* *Match: Let's buy some of Leafy's cakes! *Camera pan to Leafy, who is pushing in his giant strawberry cake into the Oven-O-Tron* *Leafy runs over to Woody* *Leafy: Woody? Do you need help? I'll lend you a cake for free! *Camera pan to Pen and Eraser* *Pen and Eraser: FOR FREE?! *Leafy: Well, um... *Match runs over to Leafy* *Match: Leafy, we need three cakes. Here's fifteen dollars. *Match hands Leafy some bills and coins ripped in half* *Match: And give these five to Woody. *Leafy: Well, I guess it all works out! *Title card: 29 minutes later...* *Announcer: Boop. Judging time. Since Ice Cube is non-existent at the moment, she is excused. Let's go in alphabetical order. So Bubble is up. *Camera pan to Bubble, who is holding up a square of strawberry cake* *Match: Good luck, not-dumb friend! *Bubble sets down his cake in front of the Announcer* *Announcer: Hmm, normal strawberry cake. Taste test. *Announcer slices the cake in half and eats one half* *Announcer: Hmm, pretty good. Eight out of ten. *Camera pan to TV, which shows that Bubble has a score of 8 out of 10* *Flower: Right now I'm really angry because I got voted off! *screen shows a flashback of the explosion that Flower got blown away by* *Flower: Grr! *Flower steps onto Bubble's cake, destroying it* *Flower: Hey! That cake looks terrible! *Camera pan to the remains of Bubble's cake* *Flower: Zero out of 10! Well, 1 out of 10, because I'm just SO NICE. *Camera pan to TV, which shows that Bubble has a score of 9 out of 20* *Announcer: And the die. *The announcer rolls the die. It lands on a four* *TV shows that Bubble has a score of 13 out of 26* *Announcer: Coiny's turn. *Coiny brings his cake up to the Announcer* *Coiny: It's, um, baked dirt! *Announcer: Um, well, dirt is unsafe, so I won't eat it. I'm sorry, but you will get a two. *Coiny: Well, a dirt cake is better than an ice cake! *Tennis Ball: Which rhymes with rice cake! *Announcer: Flower. *Flower: Well, I see you put effort into it, like baking it and stuff, I'll give it a seven for what wonderful things it could have been! *Announcer rolls the die* *The die lands on a five* *TV shows that Coiny's score is 14 out of 26* *Bubble: OMBB! Dirt got a beter score than mine? *Match: It's okay, you just made it at a sub-dirt level! *Announcer: Eraser. *Eraser dumps his cake next to the Announcer* *Announcer: Strawberry again? Same as Bubble. I'll give it a seven this time, because it's the same. *Flower: Mmm. Ten? *Eraser: Yeah! *The die lands on a one* *Eraser: Aww! *TB shows that Eraser has a score of 18 out of 26* *Announcer: Firey. *Firey walks up to the announcer with his chocolate cake* *Firey: Mine's chocolate! *Annoucner: You baked without the oven? That's automatic 10 for effort. *Flower: I wouldn't say so! I pick three! *Announcer: And the die picks six. *TV shows that Firey's score is 19 out of 26* *Announcer: Golf Ball? *Golf Ball walks to the Announcer, balancing the cake on her head* *The announcer eats the cake* *Announcer: Hey. I taste dirt. *Golf Ball: But I didn't put in any dirt! *Announcer: Putting in dirt and lie? I say zero. *Flower: I will too! *Announcer: And so does the die. *screen shows the die landing on zero* *Golf Ball: Wait, a die doesn't even have- *Announcer: Shush. *TV shows Golf Ball's score is zero out of 26* *Announcer: Ice Cube is gone, so Leafy is up next. *Leafy puts down her cake in front of the Announcer* *Announcer: Strawberry again? This is starting to get irritating. So you get a four. *Leafy: But I was the first to make the- *Flower: Quiet, weightless one! I have my answer. Wait, not yet. *Flower takes out a spinner with numbers 1-10* *Flower spins it and it lands on 10* *Leafy (offscreen): Yes! *Flower: I choose zero! *Leafy: What? *Announcer: Die. *The die lands on 15* *Announcer: Wow! The die says 15. *TV shows Leafy's score is 19 out of 26* *Title card: 10 minutes later...* *Woody walks away from the announcer* *Announcer: Okay. We are done. Let's compare. *TV shows the ranks of each of the contestant's scores* *Announcer: I guess since Pin has the most points with her Flower cake, she gets her second Win Token. Noter, Pin, that you can only use one Win Token at a time. Okay, let's organize by teams to see who won. *TV organizes the scores by teams. The Squishy Cherries have 134 while the Squashy Grapes have 121. *Announcer: So I guess the Cherries win this half of the contest. In the second half, each team will eat a hundred chocolate balls. The fastest team wins. And start eating. *various contestants begin eating the chocolate balls* *Announcer: The Grapes won this part of the contest, so now it's a two-way tie, so we need a tie breaker. Whichever team manages to rip their team necktie wins the contest. Get it? Tie breaker? *Snowball rips the Squashy Grapes's team necktie* *Announcer: The Squashy Grapes win. So one of the Cherries go home. Come on, choose one. You know you want to. *screen shows Pen, Match, Eraser, Pin, Firey, Pencil, Bubble and Woody* *Title Card: Comment to vote! Last day of voting is April 10.* *Title Card: Episode 5 will come out on May 1* *Camera pan to a radio* *Radio: Breaking news! Scientists have recently classified Earth as a triple planet system! It consists of the Earth, the Moon and something called 'Needle's Cake'. That is supposedly a rapidly growing cake that has seperated from Earth. Scientists predict that Needle's Cake will start nuclear fusion and become a star in three weeks. *Camera pan to Leafy and Needle* *Leafy: Yeah, I guess it's pretty big, Needy. *cuts to black* *slapping sound* Category:Episode Transcripts